1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a cyclone dust-collecting apparatus, and more particularly, to a cyclone dust-collecting apparatus to separate dust from air drawn into a cleaner main body through a suction port body, collect the separated dust, and discharge air from which dust has been separated from the cleaner main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vacuum cleaner generates a suction force using a suction motor mounted in a cleaner main body, and draws in dust or dirt along with air from a surface being cleaned through a suction nozzle using the suction force. Dust or dirt is removed from the air, while the air containing dust or dirt passes through a cyclone dust-collector mounted in the cleaner main body, and the air from which the dust or dirt has been removed is discharged from the cyclone dust-collector.
Such a conventional cyclone dust-collector includes a cyclone unit and a filter unit, which are fixed thereinside in a complicated structure. Accordingly, in order to maintain and repair the cyclone unit and filter unit, a plurality of units inside the cyclone dust-collector need to be separated, which causes user inconvenience. Additionally, it may be difficult for users other than engineers to disassemble a conventional cyclone dust-collector.
Furthermore, a long airflow path is formed due to the complicated internal structure of a conventional cyclone dust-collector, so pressure loss may occur inside such a cyclone dust-collector, thereby weakening the suction force.